


Fresh Start

by Kalloway



Series: Sparklerift [7]
Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hawthorne does some digging in the guts of Aktaeon.
Series: Sparklerift [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031081
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'acid'

"Everybody knows what they're looking for, right?" Hawthorne questioned as she stepped into one of the massive storage bays of everything the old owners of Aktaeon had left behind. 

Haros fluttered past her, singing affirmations. Hopefully the partial inventory she'd found was true. It would save on ordering several things. Far more went into managing a complete facility than she'd realized... 

Her own list was short, since she'd had so many round volunteers, at least. Acid to clean the non-potable piping, apparently five gallons, sealed. Two coils of welding wire, one partial. Three-foot stick-magnet. 

She'd already found where she belonged.


End file.
